The present invention relates to a stereo image measuring device for performing three-dimensional measurement and plotting from a stereo image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stereo image measuring device for performing three-dimensional measurement and plotting automatically or manually while a human operator and a device mutually (interactively) performing an operation (real time correlation verification mode).
In recent years, line drawing has been made for a site to be measured by using, in combination, a surveying instrument, e.g., a pen-based mapping system, and a portable computer. In such a conventional pen-based mapping system, plotting has been carried out by drawing a line image on the portable computer, using a surveying instrument such as a total station, a GPS. The plotting of the site to be measured was carried out on site while watching the situation there, or in an office based on photographed images. In aerial photography, plotting was carried out by using an analytical plotting device or the like based on stereo photographed images.
Heretofore, the analytical plotting device has been used for performing three-dimensional measurement and plotting from a stereo image. In addition, in recent years, three-dimensional measurement and plotting have been carried out by a device, which uses digital photogrammetry.
However, in such devices, it was necessary to perform measuring and plotting work by using a handle, a foot switch or the like while watching a stereo-display, a stereoscope or the like. The measuring and plotting work carried out simultaneously while watching a stereo image necessitated much skill, making it impossible for an operator of ordinary skill to carry out the work. In addition, there is a digital photogrammetry device for preforming measurement and plotting by using a three-dimensional mouse or the like instead of the handle or the foot switch. In this case, however, the operation is difficult, because the work must also be carried out while watching a stereo image, thus necessitating much skill. Conversely, there is a device for measurement, which uses no stereo-displays. For such a device, however, verification as to the correctness of a measuring result is difficult. Thus, there is no way of knowing whether the result of measurement is correct and reliable or not.
The present invention was made with the foregoing problems in mind, and it is an object of the present invention to facilitate determination as to correctness of the corresponding point measuring result of a stereo image. It is another object of the present invention to provide a measuring device, which enables anybody to perform measuring and plotting easily without needing any skill.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a stereo image measuring device is provided, comprising:
a display unit for displaying a pair of stereo images;
an instruction unit for instructing a reference area in one of the displayed pair of stereo images by an operation executed by an operator;
a corresponding area search unit for obtaining an area corresponding to the reference area instructed in one of the stereo images, in the other of the pair of stereo images;
a mark formation unit for forming a mark indicating the reference area instructed by the instruction unit and a mark indicating a corresponding point searched by the corresponding area search unit on the pair of stereo images respectively;
a corresponding area deciding unit for deciding a searched corresponding area searched by the corresponding area search unit as a corresponding area;
a storage unit for storing the decided corresponding area decided by the corresponding area deciding unit;
a decided corresponding area correction unit for correcting the decided corresponding area; and
a corresponding area position verification unit for determining whether the corresponding area searched by the corresponding area search unit corresponds to the reference area instructed by the instruction unit.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a stereo image measuring device is provided, comprising:
a display unit for displaying a pair of stereo images;
an instruction unit for instructing a reference area in one of the displayed pair of stereo images by an operation executed by an operator;
a corresponding area search unit for obtaining an area corresponding to the reference area instructed in one of the stereo images, in the other of the pair of stereo images;
a mark formation unit for forming a mark indicating the reference area instructed by the instruction unit and a mark indicating a corresponding point searched by the corresponding area search unit on the pair of stereo images respectively;
a corresponding area deciding unit for deciding a searched corresponding area searched by the corresponding area search unit as a corresponding area;
a storage unit for storing the decided corresponding area decided by the corresponding area deciding unit;
a decided corresponding area correction unit for correcting the decided corresponding area; and
a corresponding area position verification unit for determining whether the corresponding area searched by the corresponding area search unit corresponds to the reference area instructed by the instruction unit,
wherein the display unit displays a result of determination verified by the corresponding area position verification unit to be identifiable, and
according to a position instructed by the instruction unit, a search mode is interrupted to change to a correction mode.